


Our Fathers's Sins

by Haszyszymora



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Comedy I guess, paranoid T'Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: That was my first thought after the credits. :DWith special thanks to my beloved hobbits. <3





	Our Fathers's Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Like most scientists, Shuri had an elastic sleep pattern. Meaning: she could work at night and sleep during the day if she only wanted to, and she didn't even have to drink tons of coffee (which she hated by the way) to survive. Recently she’s gone nocturnal as well. She was working, she was partying, and meanwhile she was sleeping away the worst heat waves.  
Night shifts had even one more benefit: she could walk around the palace wearing whatever she wanted (worn out shorts and bra with little crocodiles on it), eating whatever she wanted (vanilla ice cream with wasabi chips), drinking whatever she wanted (coconut beer!) and burping after that without getting a crushing glance from her mother. During the night Shuri was the one and only lady of the palace. The queen. The goddes. She was splashing in the pond with vocaloid’s songs running in the backgroundand felt great. Or rather: she would feel great, if T’Challa wasn't wondering around the garden.  
Shuri rushed to get her smartphone, almost drowning it by accident. She turned off the „Electric Angel” with one wet tap.  
„Are you still up?”, they asked at the same time.  
But only one of them sounded like a zonked zombie, so…  
„What’s up?”, Shuri asked, alarmed, and didn't give up until T’Challa said what was the matter. Killmonger. Of course, it had to be Killmonger. Guy looked like the type who would torment you even from his own grave.  
„Look, as you said, it was technically a suicide. You did offer him a treatment, right? He chose to die, it’s his business. Don’t tell me he didn’t deserve that.”  
She wanted to say that no one would cry for him, but that obviously wasn't true. No, come on, T’Challa didn’t mourn HIM, right? Right?  
„It doesn’t matter if he deserved it or not”, said T’Challa quietly. „But that I did the same thing”.  
„Oh, come on!”  
„I resented baba so much and before the week has ended, I made the same mistake. How can I change anything when I can’t even avoid old mistakes?”  
Shuri could just crack some Freud-jokes or prattle until dawn, proving that a Killmonger on a throne would mean a total massacre, that he killed Zuri, that – again! – it was a suicide, that… – but it wasn’t the right moment for goofing around or being reasonable. It was time to shut up and listen.  
And to remember that Ross owed them a giant-ass big one.

*

„Are you kidding me?”  
Shuri made her best king's-daughter-face to the holo.  
„It is an official conversation, agent Ross”.  
„Your Majesty must be joking.”, grumbled Ross. „Surely we won’t check every brothel he had visited and every village he…”  
„You will.”  
„Afganistan, Iraq, Iran, Egypt, Turkey, Syria.”  
„Oakland and Annapolis too.”  
„Does Your Majesty wish United States Secret Service to start infiltrating all of them just to find a lost little orphans?”  
„Yes, that’s what she wishes”, agreed Shuri. ”You have a card index, reports of that division too, now you just have to check out the dates, count to nine and infiltrate all cathouses and mission points on the map. Single mothers, abandoned children…”  
„And reported rapes as well” she added as a thought crossed her mind. „You won’t be working by yourself. I’ll help you.”  
„Your Majesty, that's absurd. Even if Killmonger had some kids… which is possible… and if those kids would have some rights to the throne, I can’t just shake up our archives in a foreign country’s interest!”  
"You worked in Wakanda's interest once."  
„Yes. I paid for healing my spine.”  
Ross went quiet for a while, waiting for her answer, but Shuri was a little bit stunned. Damn. He nailed her agument before she even used it. Mother would probably do it better.  
„Your Majesty”, said Ross „I would rather avoid seeing the story repeat itself as well, but the probability that it should repeat is really low”.  
„The probability of Killmonger's showing up was very low too!”  
„So now it’s even lower. There’s no need to act hysterical.”  
Shuri sighed. Surely mother would do this better. Her brother too. Well, at least Shuri did her best.  
„Agent Ross, I’m sorry, but you misunderstood. I wasn’t asking.”  
He tensed up visibly.  
„What does that mean?”  
„It means that Dora Milaje troop is waiting right in front of your apartment.”  
„What…”  
„I’m really sad that you didn’t let me do this the other way. See you soon. Do you like wasabi ice cream?”  
Ross hang up. Well, he will live after all. And Shuri was ready to lock herself in with the spy for all nights, if it might guarantee that T’Challa sleeps well again.


End file.
